With the saturation of central processing unit (CPU) clock frequencies and the approaching end of transistor scaling, future progress in computing power may be realized from increased parallelism in software and the introduction of more efficient parallel hardware architectures. One example of software that exploits parallelism in hardware architectures is MapReduce® frameworks, such as Hadoop®. Other examples include Message Passing Interface (MPI) programs that typically involve libraries to facilitate exchanging message between programs running on hardware clusters.